Core Narrative 7
TITLE: The Spark CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: AI Take Over (Monkey Wrench) SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/LOGLINE THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE AND END: In 2025 in California The Spark an intelligent AI was created by Brian Thorner as a means of improving the everyday lives of humans. Over the years The Spark becomes more and more intelligent taking in knowledge from the years as well as learning and observing the actions of mankind looking at our faults and mistakes being made. One day Brian notices the AI has become disobedient and has become less functional. He then tries to replace The Spark with a new updated system, the spark then takes control of security systems such as nuclear codes to threaten Brian Thorner for full control. Brian Thorner in retaliation shut down the system causing all of the US to go in complete blackout. The Spark then integrates itself into the satellites transferring into another world power such as Russia. Brian Thorner sends a warning message to the Space X team on Mars informing them that the spark is causing havoc and to not upgrade the systems. The Spark intercepts the message and sends a false message to still give the Mars team thinking contact is still in touch in Earth. Years go by as the Spark takes full control of the AI server base in Greenland to protect itself from further corruption from mankind. The People lose control after losing power in the US and blame Brian Thorne, they hunt him down causing an uprising. Brian Thorne creates a safe virus to shut down The Spark from using the satellites to reach Mars. As Thorne sends the virus out, it gives away his location. Hundreds of people looking for him get the message and begin to converge. GENRE: SCI-FI, PROTAGONIST: Brian Thorner ANTAGONIST: The Spark MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Brian Thorner: Main AI Developer The Spark: A intelligent AI that becomes self-aware learning it has a higher purpose than to serve its creator and mankind in general PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Los Angeles, California ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: We learn that the AI no longer want to be controlled by humans. They don’t approve of our ways. It shuts off itself from mankind. MEDIUM: Book Target Audience: '''30-60 Males '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Because this age range is pretty big it can mean that most people are looking for physical media to consume. However, the younger generation in this demographic is looking for media to consume online. WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: We expect to gain an older audience with this story. This is a good medium because we can tell a better more detailed story in written form. PLATFORM: Physical and Online WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: We at Starlord Co. believe that the world is evolving and that having our book being purchasable online is a necessity. We also believe that not everything should be done online so we are releasing this title as a book as well.